Tsukimi
by Oro Productions
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have some alone time to gaze at the moon and chat…and it's all before the moment. [Oneshot, SxS, songfic]


**A/N: **'Tis Star-chan here from Oro Productions, bringing you her solo TRC fic. The song Sakura "taught" is _Before the Moment_! Also, the title 'tsukimi' means 'moon watching' or 'moon viewing', something Syaoran and Sakura do this whole oneshot!! (Well…the final half…)

This story was written a VERY VERY long time ago when I just got into TRC so please forgive anything that displeases you. I was just reading this today and decided to put it up

Disclaimers:

Tsubasa RESEVoir CHRoNiCLE & all characters is © CLAMP; Before the Moment is © Kitamura Eri.

Translation of Before the Moment: Mermaid Melody.de

**_DEDICATIONS!!_**

Dedicated to Brianne-san for reading the TRC manga with me. Also to Fm6405-kun for letting me join Oro Productions. glomps both

---

_"If I fall asleep like this…the first thing I'll see when I wake up…_

…_Will be you, Syaoran."_

-Sakura, Chaptire.8

--

It was as black as night as Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane, Sakura and Mokona (well, he was on Fye's head so whatever) walked the dirt path to an unknown destination, searching for Princess Sakura's lost feather, also known as her memory. Over time, they had gathered enough feathers to complete one wing, so they were on the road to completing their quest.

"Argh!!!" Kurogane finally cried after moments of silence. "How long does this freakin' go on?! There's NO END!!!"

"Kurogane-san, please be patient!" Sakura pleaded. "Roads just don't go on forever! I –"

"Sakura-chan is right, you know," Fye interrupted. "Be patient, Kuro-woof-woof."

"WHAT THE F-" _(We here feel that no harsh words should used in _Tsukimi _and are setting the 'bad language setting' into the 'Internet slang bad language setting'. Bad, Kurogane!) _"WTF FYE?!"

"Kurogane-chi is really mad!" Fye laughed. "Mad!" Mokona repeated.

As Kurogane angrily yelled at cheery Fye and Mokona, Syaoran was lost in thoughts.

_Will I be able to get all Sakura's feathers back? Well – I mean all of us, but she'll never remember me. But that was my price to the Time Space Witch _(Yuuko from xxxHOLiC) _and she'll never remember all the precious times we had together – they'll all be just faded memories…always forgotten and never remembered._

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was deep in thought. "Syaoran-kun…? What could he be thinking about?" she murmured to herself. They finally got tired of walking and found a place to rest: a small, round place and large slab of rock sort of overlooking a vast sea. A conveniently placed futon was lying on the ground.

"That's convenient!" Fye said optimistically, strolling around the place. "I wonder if this is for weary travelers."

"Maybe." Syaoran shrugged and looked up at the sky. Stars brightly shined from the sky, dotting it like polka dots on a pattern. The moon, the silver orb hanging in the sky, sat in the middle of the stars, casting a silver glow on the sea below and made Syaoran remember the night Sakura and himself had a picnic under the stars.

"_Syaoran! Lookit all the pretty stars!" Sakura cried, pointing to a shooting star streaking across the night sky._

"_It's very pretty, Sakura." Syaoran agreed._

"_Seriously! It's big and bright and pretty! I wish I could grab it from the sky and keep it."_

"_That's a great wish, Sakura."_

_Sakura turned to Syaoran and grabbed his hand. "Yukito-san says, 'If you wish on a falling star with a close friend, your wish will come true!'" They both noticed dozens of falling stars streaking across the sky._

"_Make a wish!" Sakura said in a singsong, girlish voice. They held onto each other's hands._

'I wish…for Sakura and I to be together forever.' 

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura interrupted his thoughts. "Fai-san and Kurogane-san are looking for firewood with Mokona. They told me to…um…hang around with you."

_I wonder why Fye-san and Kurogane-san would leave me alone with Sakura? Well, they did leave us alone at that big swamp world. Oh, well. No use arguing. _

"I see, Your Highness." Syaoran said. "Would you like to sit with me?" he pointed to the rock slab. Sakura smiled and nodded. "I would like to."

They went over to the slab and sat down a few inches away from each other. There was a long awkward silence between them.

"You know," Sakura said, breaking the silence. "I remember when I was little, I would watch the stars in the sky. Except…" she shifted uncomfortably. "Except that I would be talking to thin air and when I said a certain word, nothing came out of my mouth and I continued my sentence like I said everything I wanted to say. But…" she smiled at Syaoran. "I feel that somebody _was _there…I'm not sure who, but I think that someone was there."

_Me. I was there, Sakura-hime. It was me who was with you in your memories. _Syaoran wanted to say those exact words to her, but he swallowed them and just said, "I hope you find whoever that was, Hime."

They both gazed at the moon, admiring its pale brightness. The stars twinkled in the night sky, deciding not to blink out forever. Then, Syaoran remembered a song Sakura had taught him when they were little.

"_Syaoooran-kuuun!" Sakura cried. She ran into Syaoran and grabbed his hand._

"_Um, what is it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked slowly. Whenever Sakura said his name like that, something was bound to happen._

"_My dad taught me this super-duper love love song!" Sakura explained enthusiastically. "My mommy knew it and daddy taught it to me! It's a song with no title and it's a pretty song! I love to sing it!" _

_Now Syaoran became interested. "May I please hear it?" _

_Sakura nodded. "Yep!" she took a deep breath and began to sing:_

"_Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas._

_No matter how big my 'final wish' may be, I will never give up._

_I was shedding my first tears as I recognized a small star…"_

Soon enough as Syaoran was remembering that song, he found himself continuing where the young Sakura from his memories had been cut off.

"The darkest hell is before daybreak…you know, don't you?

To the seven seas, sending out stardust,

Will light up the far away journey I'll partake and change into my guide…"

"Hm? Syaoran-kun, what are you singing? It sounds like…I don't know…if I was little I'd probably say it was a 'super-duper love love song' or some kind of childish thing." Sakura laughed.

"It's a song with no title," Syaoran explained, smiling and staring at the sea. "It's a pretty song, and I love to sing it. A little girl taught it to me when I was a child. Her dad taught it to her, and her mom knew it."

_In other words, YOU taught it to me when I was a child. Your father taught it to you, and your mother knew it._

"Who was the girl?" Sakura questioned, looking directly at Syaoran.

"I don't remember. I do remember that she was my best friend and she had a big brother and she always was cheerful."

"Oh. She must've been a very important person to you."

"Yes. She was."

They both gazed at the starry sky and the moon, and lost in thought.

_I wonder if the important person to Syaoran-kun is someone I know? _Sakura pondered. _Or maybe…that person was I? _She dismissed the thought quickly. She had only known this boy for only some time. Finally she spoke. "Syaoran-kun, can _you _teach me the song? Well, what you can remember, anyway."

Syaoran, who was remembering when Sakura had recited the song and he had clapped for her and then they both sang the song, heard Sakura's voice and snapped back into reality, said "What?"

"_Can you teach me the song?_" Sakura repeated. "The song the girl taught you."

_You, you mean? _"Oh, yes. I'll teach you the song, Princess."

"Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas.  
No matter how big my 'final wish' may be, I will never give up.  
I was shedding my first tears as I recognized a small star  
the darkest hell is before daybreak... you know, don't you?  
To the seven seas, sending out stardust  
will light up the far away journey I'll partake and change into my guide.

"Before love, my deep feelings were moving me.  
The blueness of the sky and sea before me became one... and were as noble as a star.  
I want to believe in the strength I have now.  
Don't worry; I'm not mistaken.  
Facing out towards you, these feelings of mine are true.  
Bless this starry night."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "That's a beautiful song. Would you…um…" her face reddened. "It might be stupid…but can I sing it with you?"

"Sure, Your Highness."

Sakura sang the song over again, and in Syaoran's eyes, it was just repeating the past: soon enough, he would clap for her and they'd both sing it.

But, strangely, only one thing did happen: Sakura got up, and she sat down right next to Syaoran and laid her head on his shoulder. "Syaoran-kun, what did you look like when you were little?"

"Uh, I was shorter and had the same color hair and eyes."

"Mm. Okay, thank you."

Syaoran sang the song softly under his breath as Sakura slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. In her sleep, she heard Syaoran's voice singing the song in her dream, and someone new – a boy with chocolate brown eyes and hair and a smaller version of Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun!" 

"_Sakura! I thought I lost you! The High Priest's assistant is really worried about you, and sent me to find you, Hime."_

"_You'll never lose me, Syaoran-kun. My daddy said, 'There's one person in this world that will one day save you from the dark, because that person is your light." She looked at Syaoran. "Will you be my light, Syaoran-kun?"_

"_I promise I will," Syaoran promised._

Syaoran had finished reciting the song, and noticed Sakura sleeping. He brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around Sakura and looked at her.

_If only I could say 'I love you'…and you'll remember me…_

-

NYA!! It's done! This is all for you, Brianne-san! All for you!! Please R&R, nyee!

-_Star-chan_


End file.
